Jealousy
by venus30
Summary: You're jealous of everyone that Diana likes better than you, and that means pretty much everybody.


AN: For the day one of Fayna week : Jealousy.

Disclaimer: I don't own TSC, obviously.

* * *

Jealousy

"_You think I haven't noticed how jealous you are?"_

That's the question that has been annoyingly ringing in your head for the last few weeks. And you just figured out the answer.

No.

Because really, if Diana had noticed, she would have known that you're jealous of everybody but her. You're jealous of Adam for being her first everything. You're jealous of Melissa for being able to be her friend without even trying, just because Melissa is nice like that. You're jealous of the cute guys she flirt with. Fuck, you're even jealous of dark magic Barbie who is always forgiven no matter what she does.

Anyway, the point is, you're jealous of everyone that Diana likes better than you, and that means pretty much everybody except for witch hunters, demons and the creepy janitor that your mom has been trying to fire for the past six months.

So no, Diana has absolutely no idea of how jealous you are!

Or why.

The truth is, neither do you.

All you know is that you just can't stand to see her smile, her sweet, cute dimple smile, to anyone else than you... Not that she smiles to you that much, but whatever, it still makes you want to start a freaking storm... or at least punch someone since you can't do the latter anymore.

Like now for example, she is flirting with that Aussi guy, and all you can do to not lose it is stab your meal and breathe slowly through your nose, attracting Melissa's half-worried, half-amused gaze on you.

"You know it's already dead, don't you ?"

You glare at her, but only for one second because you hear the sound of laughing and your eyes immediately drift back to Diana. And you swear if that kangaroo boy don't take his hand off her forearms in the next five seconds, your meal won't be the only dead thing in the boathouse anymore.

And okay, you _might_ be over reacting, it's not like the both of you were dating, damn, you're not even friends!

And she is single for the first time in three years, so logically she can do what or _whoever_ she want but the simple thought of it make you want to throw up or set something on fire, or die!

You got so many conflictual emotions when it comes to her that you sometimes forget you're not supposed to care.

And she really doesn't help you reminding with all the looks and the touching and the double meaning of the words she throws your way.

"_Do not push me, Faye. I mean it."_

"_We're better together than we are apart"_

"_You think I haven't noticed how jealous you are?"_

What the hell is any of that supposed to mean?

Because you've been turning it in every possible way and all it does is mess with your head... and your heart.

You wonder if she is doing it on purpose. You know you would, you're pretty good at that game, but Diana is different, she is a good person, way too nice for taking advantage of other people's feelings... not that you have any kind of feelings that she could take advantage of anyway.

So what if your heart misses a beat every time your eyes cross hers or if her Miss USA smile gives you freaking butterflies or if you happen to have murderous thought about anyone not respecting her personal space?

There is absolutely nothing wrong with you!

Meanwhile, that Grant guy is seriously crossing a line with how close he stand to her. Don't they have any personal space concept in Australia? And does he really need to speak in her ear? It's a restaurant not a nightclub!

"Faye, are you okay?"

You adjust your gaze to Melissa's concerned face, trying to focus enough to find an answer, something in the line of "fucking peachy!" but nothing comes. Your mind is in a haze, the only thing you can concentrate on is the bubbling feeling pressuring your chest, making it harder and harder to breathe. Until the next thing you know is that you're getting up of your seat and striding over to them.

Diana is the first to notice you, and her welcoming smile is almost enough to make you falter but you take your eyes off her and pin her boy toy of the week with one of your infamous bitchy glares, making sure your voice is extra sweet when you finally speak.

"Hey, whatever your name is, I heard your buddies say your boat was leaving sooner than expected, you should check, it would be too bad to get ditched here."

He frowns, confused, and apologetic and you would almost think it's cute if you didn't hate him on principle. Diana rolls her eyes to you, knowing what you just did, but surprisingly enough she doesn't argue with the validity of your information. And you can't help but smirk when she lets him go with only a wave.

Your smirk falls however when she gives you that exasperated look.

"Do you have a special reason for ruining my date or were you just bored?"

You bite your lips, contemplating which lie would be more believable, saying you just did it to entertain yourself and annoy her would be easy enough, but you don't want her to think that. So you say the truth... or part of it.

"You were the one looking bored, just thought I would be charitable and save you... unless you want me to call prince charming back for more of his pirate stories?"

You might have sounded slightly bitter with the last bit, but in your defense it's not easy to act casual when she is looking at you like that, like she can see right through you with those eyes of hers. Your throat feel suddenly really dry and you swallow with some difficulty waiting for whatever is going to happen next.

"Are you jealous or something?"

She sounds curious, neither freaked out nor jubilant, just curious. And 'no' would be your automatic answer usually but her way too bright eyes bore into you with that weird intensity making it hard for you to think rationally so instead all you say is...

"What if I am?"

She bends her head to the right and smiles, she freaking smiles! Adorable dimple perceivable and eyes even brighter than before. And your heart speeds up like a race car or an aerodynamic plane or whatever goes faster than that.

"It's cute"

You open your mouth to say that you don't do cute, ever, but the words die on your tongue when she leans in and kisses you on the cheek. You can see her blush lightly when she steps back but she doesn't let you react.

"Next time, just ask me out first."

And after that she turns around and leaves, still smiling, leaving you stunned in the middle of the boathouse, finger lingering on the cheek that her lips kissed just seconds before.

Your mind is still in a haze but not because of pressuring feelings this time, and distractedly you come back on your last judgment.

"_You think I haven't noticed how jealous you are?"_

You begin to believe that maybe she did.


End file.
